


Harry Potter and the Silver Trio - 1

by NoahEVJ (ViktorVyrus)



Series: The Slytherin Trio [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bullying, Dark!Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Gen, Good Malfoy Family, Hufflepuff Ron Weasley, Slytherin!Harry, bad!Dumbledore, first year, ron is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktorVyrus/pseuds/NoahEVJ
Summary: Harry Potter meets Draco Malfoy at Madam Malkins. The conversation goes differently and they seem to be friends. What will happen when he goes to Hogwarts?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is largely just from the book. I am using it to develop the start of the story.

 

**-:-:-:-**

 

Harry Potter was asleep, almost ten years ago he was left on the Dursley's doorstep. Aunt Petunia was awake and made the first noise in the house.

"Up, get up. Now." She shouted.

Harry woke up almost immediately. 

She rapped on the door again, harder than last time.

"I'm up." Harry said groggily. 

"Get dressed and cook the breakfast. I don't want you ruining Dudley's birthday." She snapped.

Harry sat up and begun to search for his socks. How could he forget about Dudley's birthday? It was the most important part of the year in the Dursley household. Harry heard Aunt Petunia walking towards the door.

"Are you up yet?" She snapped.

"Yes, I'm getting dressed." He replied.

"Good, hurry up and watch the bacon. Don't let it burn, everything needs to be perfect."

Harry sighed.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Harry said, quickly.

He looked around his cramped cupboard. Harry pulled a spider from his socks and put them on. He was used to spiders, for they were everywhere in the cupboard under the stairs.

 

**-:-:-:-**

 

Harry emerged from under the stairs and walked into the kitchen. The table seemed to groan under all of Dudleys presents. Harry walked towards the frying pan and cooked the bacon. He almost burnt it when he got lost in thought. He was remembering a dream he had. It had a flying motorcycle in it, but he wasn't sure if he had the dream before. Harry looked back at the table. It seemed that he had gotten a mountain bike. Harry couldn't imagine why, as the only exercise Dudley liked involved beating Harry to a pulp. Harry remembered the time when Dudley and his gang, they never caught him; Harry was very fast although he didn't look it, probably because he lived in a cramped cupboard. He had somehow ended up on the roof when he was being chased; he got into a lot of trouble, the school said he was climbing on the building; He got put in the cupboard for weeks, even when he tried to explain that he can't have done it. Harry adjusted his baggy t-shirt. He always had dirty clothes that Dudley had once worn. Harry never got his own clothes.

 

Harry finished cooking the bacon and put it on the plates. Uncle Vernon walked into the room.

"Comb your hair!" He said rather loudly as he saw Harry.

Harry's hair was always messy and all over the place. Once, his aunt shaved it all off. That night, Harry was dreading how his classmates would react. He woke up in the morning and it had all grown back. His aunt was furious and cut it all off again. He glared at Harry as he finished putting the food on the plate. Uncle Vernon hated Harry. After putting the bacon on the plate and cleaning the frying pan, Harry was allowed to sit down and eat; He only got one piece of bacon and half a fried egg, but he rarely got to eat a proper meal, Harry didn't care how much food he got, as long as he ate. Dudley came into the room shortly after Harry sat down. He stared in awe at then, then frowned.

"What is it diddy kins?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"There are two less than last year!" Dudley shouted.

"Nonsense, I counted them myself." Uncle Vernon said.

Aunt Petunia counted the presents.

"Thirty-six..." She said. Her face fell.

"I _need_ more than last year." He shouted angrily.

Harry began to eat his food quickly, Dudley had a tenancy to flip the table out of anger. Last year, Dudley broke it because he didn't get everything he wanted. Dudley was spoilt, and always got what he wanted. 

"You aren't counting Marge's present." Uncle Vernon said.

"I. Won't. Have. Enough." Dudley roared. 

"Diddykins, calm down. We'll get you another two presents on your trip." Aunt Petunia said, calmly. 

"That's one more than last year."

Dudley sat down to eat. He wolfed down his food and stole some of Harry's, but he didn't care; as long as he doesn't have to be harassed by Dudley, it does not matter. The telephone started to ring, and Uncle Vernon walked out of the room to answer it. Dudley soon began ripping presents open. Harry's suspicion was confirmed - Dudley had got everything he asked for, including a mountain bike. He seemed to be enjoying himself, although Harry knew this wouldn't last. Uncle Vernon walked back into the room whilst Dudley was tearing the paper from a gold watch.

"Bad news. Mrs Figg's broken her leg - She can't take Harry." His uncle said, frowning.

Mrs Figg was an old woman who lived a couple of streets away. When the Dursleys went out, she looked at Harry. He didn't like it, though, as she often made Harry look at photos of her many cats. This had always been boring to Harry, as he found no interest in looking at old pictures. It seemed that she had tripped over one of her cats, and broken her leg from slipping down the stairs. Harry felt sorry for her, but was secretly glad; He wasn't looking forward to going through all of her pictures again.

"What do we do now?" Aunt Petunia said, "Is there anybody else who can take him?"

She glared at Harry, as though he had caused it.

"No. The neighbours are out, and nobody else is able to watch him." Uncle Vernon muttered.

 "Are you sure? What about the Johnstones?"

"Busy. They are on holiday."

"What about Marge? We could phone her." Aunt Petunia said desperately.

"Don't be silly, she hates the boy." Uncle Vernon said.

 Aunt Petunia turned to look at Harry. She looked back at Uncle Vernon, with a disgusted look on her face.

"He'll have to come with us then..." She said, trying to keep her voice down.

At that moment, Dudley began wailing loudly and pretending to cry. 

"I- I don't wan- want him to r-ruin my b-birthd-birthday!" Dudley moaned.

Aunt Petunia walked over to the table and threw her arms around him. 

"Don't worry, we won't let him do anything to your special trip." She said. Dudley smirked at Harry.

 

**-:-:-:-**

 

Shortly before they left, Dudley's friend Piers Polkiss arrived. They spent some time together, most of it consisted of trying to catch Harry; He managed to escape by hiding in his cupboard. When they got in the car, Harry was stuck in the back with Dudley and Piers. It was not a good time for him. They finally arrived, and Harry was dragged around the zoo. He was in the reptile house.

Uncle Vernon was banging on a tank.

"Move! Move!" He shouted in between each hit.

After a few minutes, Dudley turned to walk away.

"Sorry about them..." Harry said, looking at the snake.

Harry stepped backwards; The snake had winked at him, but snakes don't wink, do they?

"Did you just wink at me?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yesss I did." The snake nodded. "Humansss don't normally underssstand me."

Harry's eyes widened. Snakes shouldn't talk - They can't.

"So you can- You can understand me?" Harry asked in awe.

"Yesss, Human." The snake hissed.

"It must be boring here, with people pressing their faces on the glass..."

"Yesss, it is not amusssing at all."

Harry looked at the sign next to the tank.

"It says that you came from Brazil. Was it nice there?" Harry questioned.

The snake jabbed its tail at the sign. Harry read on, and saw at the bottom it said  _This specimen was bred in captivity._ Harry frowned.

"So you've never been to Brazil?"

"No... Although I hope to go sssome day..." The snake said.

Suddenly, Harry heard a deafening shout behind him.

"MR DURSLEY! LOOK! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT HARRY IS DOING!" 

Dudley ran over and pushed Harry onto the floor. He stared at Piers and Dudley when suddenly the glass vanished. Dudley toppled into the tank. The snake slithered out, playfully snapping at Piers. When people began to notice the snake, they started panicking; people were running away, some screaming but others just trying to get away, the snake winked at Harry before slithering away just as Aunt Petunia came running over. Harry was thrown violently into the car, Dudley acting like he had his leg bitten off by the snake. Harry tried to explain that he didn't know what happened, but nobody believed him or chose not to, and he was pushed into the cupboard upon arriving home.

"I warned you. No funny business, but you had to ruin Dudley's birthday. If you do anything else, you aren't coming out until Christmas." Uncle Vernon snapped through the door.

 

**-:-:-:-**

 


End file.
